Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulldozer.
Background Information
A technique is known for capturing images of the surroundings of a bulldozer with a camera attached to the bulldozer and displaying the images taken by the camera on a display (“Remote Control Robot “Robo Q” for Bulldozer” [online], Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transport (Japan), Regional Development Bureau of Kyushu Region, Kyushu Technical Office. Two cameras are attached to the roof of the cab of the bulldozer and the cameras capture images in front and to the rear of the bulldozer in this technique.